Broken
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love, Naruto is and an abusive relationship with a Sasuke look alike a graduation concert and feelings are rvealed! WARNING: THIS IS A SONGFIC WITH THE LYRICS REMOVED SO THE FORMAT MAY SEEM WEIRD each part is based of a verse or 1/2 a verse of the song...It's a ONESHOT!


Sasuke had come to a conclusion, he was in love with his best friend Naruto. Just his laugh could make Sasuke's inside mush and in Neji's words "less of a bastard". Naruto held so much sadness and pain, Sasuke would do anything to steal all of it away and shoulder Narutos' burden the way he had for him after his parents had died.

Naruto had know he loved Sasuke from the beginning. If you had asked him back then even while he talked about Sakura, he would tell you with such burning passion you knew it was true. He kept a picture of him and Sasuke in his wallet, just after their last soccer game in 8th grade, it always made him smile covered in dirt after a hard won game he'd jumped on Sasuke's back just before Mikoto kaa-san had snapped the picture trophies held high a huge grin on Narutos face and a soft true smile on Sasuke's. Yes Naruto loved Sasuke that's why he'd take all of Sasuke's pain,sadness and anger if it made him feel better, he'd take all of it...

When Naruto started dating it nearly killed Sasuke, but what could he do? They were in high school, it was normal to have boyfriends and girlfriend so Sasuke did the same. It never helped the loneliness it would creep into his chest until he saw his blond again. He never felt right without Naruto,finding out Naruto was bi didn't help him feel better it just gave him more competition on in the form of Sai

* * *

Sai... he looked like Sasuke, Naruto knew it was wrong but he'd done it anyway his punishment came soon after. Sai may have looked like Sasuke but he was nothing like him, when Sasuke and Naruto fought they didn't really hurt each, when Sai hit him it was meant to hurt, when Sasuke called him a Dobe it was affectionate just like when Naruto called him a Teme but Sai's name calling was meant to hurt and Naruto knew it was his fault. Sasuke would never hurt him but Sai wasn't Sasuke. When he finally got the worst beating Sasuke found him, saved him, and made him love him more. Sasuke made the pain go away...

* * *

When he'd found Naruto like that something had snapped he wouldn't allow anyone to harm his precious blond. The only one who understood him, Naruto would call him his savior but in truth it was the other way around. The image never left him, Naruto covered in blond with his face a mix of purple and red looking so serene at the same time. Once he was sure his blond was safe he beat Sai to a pulp he'd almost been charged with assault until the judge saw Naruto. His only wonder was why his blond didn't tell him? Well he had plenty of time to find out.

* * *

Naruto regretted not being able to tell Sasuke how he felt but opening his heart even him made Naruto afraid. Would Sasuke reject him? Be disgusted with him? Hate him? God he couldn't let Sasuke hate him he wasn't afraid Sasuke would be disgusted he liked him but at the thought that Naruto had some hope he could be loved back. Naruto knew he was far to broken to be truly loved by anyone but with Sasuke he had hope. No he couldn't tell him he wasn't strong enough to face losing his Teme, not now maybe, he never would be.

* * *

Sasuke didn't understand, Naruto was avoiding him, it hurt. the blond wouldn't even look his way when they were given the duet assignment, his heart broke when Naruto suggested they not be partners but the teacher had already decided he and Naruto would do the duet to end graduation. He was lonely again his kitsune didn't want him anymore? Then again he was never truly Sasuke's. But Sasuke needed him in so many ways it posed a question what was Sasuke Uchiha without Naruto Uzumaki? Broken.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were on stage voices ringing clear for everyone to hear:

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

They were singing in harmony with each other it was such a beautiful sound the graduating class of Konoha High couldn't make a sound as the sound resound clear, pure and penetrating. They were singing their feelings:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

"You did well,dobe"

"You too, Teme"

Somewhere along the song both realized how much they needed each other but, who would make the first move?

"Um Sasuke"

"Yea Naruto"

"I-I love you."

It was simple and beautiful and perfect and all Sasuke needed for his lips to press softly onto Narutos

"Yea I love you too"

Cheers erupted from their friends finally they were together, Naruto and Sasuke truly needed each other they didn't need to be fixed they just needed each other. They were two parts of a whole soul.

* * *

_**[A/N: Hey people I uploaded this before but it was brought to my attention I couldn't use the lyrics the way I was so as you can see im changed the usage! The song is Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee of Evanescence god I love those bands! If you read it I'd love it if you'd review it!]**_


End file.
